pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm of the Rain
"Rhythm of the Rain" is a song performed by The Cascades, released in November 1962. It was written by Cascades band member John Claude Gummoe. It rose to number three on the US pop chart on March 9, 1963, and spent two weeks at number one on the US Easy Listening chart. Billboard ranked the record as the No. 4 song of 1963.Top 5 Songs of Each Year Retrieved May 8, 2015 The song was also a top 5 hit in March 1963 in the United Kingdom and, in May 1963, was a number-one single in Ireland. In Canada, the song was on the CHUM Chart for a total of 12 weeks and reached number 1 in March 1963. In 1999 BMI listed the song as the ninth most performed song on radio/TV in the 20th century.Top 100 Songs of the Century Retrieved September 21, 2011 The Cascades' recording was used in the soundtrack of the 1979 film Quadrophenia and included in its soundtrack album.IMDB Quadrophenia Entry The song arrangement features distinctive use of a celesta. Theme The lyrics are sung by a man who wishes the rain would stop falling and reminding him of the error of his ways, and to let him cry alone, as his lover has left him. Chart performance Weekly charts Sylvie Vartan version (in French) The song was adapted into French (under the title "En écoutant la pluie", meaning "Listening to the Rain") by Richard Anthony. It was recorded by Sylvie Vartan, who released it as a single in 1963. According to the charts published by the U.S. magazine Billboard (in its "Hits of the World" section), the song "En écoutant la pluie" reached number one in France. }} }} }} Track listings 7" single RCA Victor 45.277 (1963, France) : A. "En écoutant la pluie'' (Rhythm of the Rain)'' : B. "Jamais'' (Late Date Baby) '' 7" EP Sylvie à l'Olympia RCA 86.007 (1963, France) : A1. "En écoutant la pluie" : A2. "Jamais" : B1. "Avec moi" : B2. "Mon ami" Charts Other charting versions *Dutch teen idol Rob de Nijs covered the song in 1963 as "Ritme van de regen". Though originally a B side, the song kick started his career and remains popular today.Vic van de Reijt, booklet to De Nederlandstalige cover top 100, Universal Music 984 333-6 *Gary Lewis & the Playboys released a version of the song in 1969 that reached #63 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart.Gary Lewis & The Playboys, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 *Pat Roberts released a version of the song in 1972 that reached #34 on the Country chart.Pat Roberts, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 *Jacky Ward released a version of the song in 1978 that reached #11 on the Country chart.Jacky Ward, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 *Neil Sedaka released a version of the song in 1984 that reached #37 on the adult contemporary chart.Neil Sedaka, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 *Dan Fogelberg released a version of the song in 1990 that reached #3 on the adult contemporary chart.Dan Fogelberg, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 *Jason Donovan also released a version of the song on 20 August 1990 that reached #9 on the UK Singles Chart.Jason Donovan, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 Donovan re-recorded the song for his 2008 album Let It Be Me. See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1963 (U.S.) *Number-one singles of 1963 (Ireland) References External links * John Gummoe's website * Category:1962 songs Category:1962 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1972 singles Category:1978 singles Category:1984 singles Category:1990 singles Category:The Cascades (band) songs Category:Sylvie Vartan songs Category:Gary Lewis & the Playboys songs Category:Jacky Ward songs Category:Neil Sedaka songs Category:Dan Fogelberg songs Category:Jason Donovan songs Category:Jan and Dean songs Category:Chris de Burgh songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Valiant Records singles Category:RCA Victor singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Doo-wop songs Category:Torch songs